


Fallen Kingdom

by Ratchex



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchex/pseuds/Ratchex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely based off OoT, but only for characters and places. Both Link and Zelda are adults.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fallen Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off OoT, but only for characters and places. Both Link and Zelda are adults.

Once upon a time, there was a magical land called Hyrule, created by the three goddesses of power, wisdom, and courage. They formed the world to their will, and when their work was completed, they ascended to the heavens once again. In their absence they left the races of Hyrule the Triforce, a physical manifestation of each of their powers. The truforce was split into three shards, and one shard of the Triforce was given to each of the heads of the major races of Hyrule. For a time, there was peace between the races, but it was not meant to last.

To the north were the peaceful Hylians, a fair people possessing a wealthy and prosperous nation. They were ruled by a Royal Family, and guarded the Triforce of wisdom, using its power for the benefit of all Hyrule. 

To the south, however, were the Gerudo, a race of secretive, tan-skinned desert-dwellers skilled in the arts of thievery and deception, possessing the Triforce of Power. A hardy and self-reliant people, they were comprised entirely of females. But, for the first time in a hundred years, a boy was born to the tribe; however he was not of Hyrule, but of the land of demons. His name was Ganondorf; the King of Demons and evil incarnate, Ganon, given mortal form.

Ganondorf quickly learned the ways of the Gerudo, and eventually became advisor to the Hylian Royal family. In a move of pure brutality and cunning, Ganondorf murdered the Hylian king and queen in their own castle, attenpting to steal their shard of the triforce, but not before learning of their daughter, the last remaining member of the Royal Family and current beholder of the Triforce of Wisdom.

She was a young woman by the name of Zelda, and was guarded by a man dressed in green possessing unparalleled mastery of the sword. The young man quickly disarmed Ganondorf, forcing him to flee from the castle to his forces lying in wait to siege the city.

This is where our story begins. However, unlike the one you may have head before, this story is from the eyes of the King of Darkness, Ganondorf; and his stories don't have happy endings. 

Ganondorf was a patient man, but the endless hours of waiting were driving his already short temper dangerously thin. Just hours ago he had complete victory within his grasp. Ganondorf looked down at the oversized claymore he held between his legs and sighed. He could still see the dried blood of the Hylian King and Queen covering its edges. Glancing at the back of his right hand, he counted the glowing triangles once again, angrily brooding that there was only one instead of two.  
 _All because of some meddlesome green child, who possessed skill with a sword far beyond his years,_ he grumbled, tightening his grip on his own sword.  
Just as he was about to leave his tent and demand an update, one of his lieutenants burst through the flaps, nearly tripping in the process.  
"Sir, we've finished all preparations and are ready to assault the city," clamored the obviously terrified soldier.  
Ganondorf sighed. To be fair, he was a fairly intimidating man, standing a full head taller than even the largest of his men.  


"Well, what are you waiting for, a dog biscuit? Begin immediately!" he roared, causing lieutenant to nearly wet himself in fear as he ran from the tent.  


Ganondorf chuckled to himself, he doubted that would ever stop being funny.  
Sheathing his huge sword on his back, he steeled himself for the coming battle, and the inevitable rematch with that mysterious man dressed in green.  
Walking out of his tent, Ganondorf stopped to take in his surroundings. It was rare to see an army on the brink of war, and he reveled in the sights around him. As far as the eye could see, soldiers checking their gear and rushing to the formations at the front of the camp, commanders yelling at suboordinates to move faster, and the sweet smell of iron and sweat mixed with the morning dew.  
Looking to his left, Ganondorf noticed his horse, dressed in full armor and fully prepared for battle tied to a post just outside his tent. Mounting up, he recalled the battle plan.

The entire seige was simply a diversion, a way to draw the Hylian guard away from the castle, allowing him to finish what he started the night before; eliminate Princess Zelda and claim the kingdom for himself.  
Gripping the reigns, he sped off toward the rear entrance of Hyrule Castle. 

Just as planned, the rear guard were busy defending the castle from his army, but Zelda and the man in green stood waiting for him in the middle of the courtyard.  


"We will not let you win, monster. Your invasion will fail, surely you know that," proclaimed Zelda, summoning a ball of fire from her hands.  


The man in green drew his sword and shield, and looked Ganondorf straight in the eyes. Ganondorf met his gaze, waiting for the man's challenge, but he remained silent.  
Ganondorf was about to make a taunting remark, but he noticed something on the man's hand. Ganondorf couldn't believe it, but the boy possessed the Triforce of Courage!  
Suddenly his quick and baffling loss to a boy half his size was significantly less baffling.  


Ganondorf simply laughed, still not believing his luck. Both missing pieces of The Triforce, just ripe for the taking!  
But how was not the time for games, and he drew his massive claymore from its sheath.

The man was on him instantly, and he was knocked off-balance deflecting the blow, followed by a fireball to the chest, knocking him to the ground.  
 _Two attacks and I'm on my ass,_ Ganandorf grimaced to himself, _I'll be damned if this child bests me twice._  


Ganondorf jumped to his feet, hauling his sword up, before throwing it with both hands over his head, directly at Zelda.  
Neither of his opponents reacted in time, and the sword hilt struck Zelda right above the brow, knocking her out cold and causing blood to trickle down her face.  


Enraged, the man in green leapt at him with his sword. Easily dodging the reckless attack, Ganondorf gripped the man by the throat, hoisting him off his feet and crushing his windpipe with one motion.  
But the boy was not so easily beaten, and kicked Ganondorf in the chin before spinning in place, blade outstretched like a windmill of steel.  
Barely blocking the sword with his armguard, Ganondorf was pushed back by the sheer force of the blow.  
Looking down at his now cracked armguard, Ganondorf charged forward and roared, tackling the man with his whole body.  
The man flew backwards and impacted a wall, before slumping against it.

___ _

____As Ganondorf approached the seemingly motionless body, he noticed that the fist around his sword was clenched.  
As if on cue, the man jumped up, and brought his sword down in a powerful two handed strike, but Ganondorf was ready.  
Dodging the blow, he grabbed the man by his shirt collar, before slamming him into the ground as hard as he could.  
He heard bones snapping as the ground cracked under the man.  
Not waiting for him to get up, Ganondorf again gripped the boy by the throat and began squeezing.  
This time, however, the green man was without his sword and shield, and was beginning to panic.  
Ganondorf could see fear for the first time in the man's eyes as his grip continued to tighten and the man began clawing at his fist, desparate for air. 

___ _

Ganondorf was a simple man, and seeing powerful foes break beneath his fist was one of his favorite hobbies, and he decided he was going to remember the look of desparation and rage on the man in green's face for a long time.  
But alas, he had a city to crush and a Triforce to assemble. 

___ _

____Just as the man began to suffocate, Ganondorf calmly placed his right hand on the man's chest, and summoned the power of his own shard of the triforce.  
The man in green's ribcage exploded, the contents of his torso splattered against the wall behind him, painting it a delightful shade of crimson.  
Before dropping the now lifeless man in green, he touched the back of their right fists together, absorbing the man's Triforce of Courage.  
He stared into the lifeless eyes before him, and smirked, dropping the corpse in a heap, a pool of blood rapidly forming around it. 

___ _

____He walked to the unconscious body of Zelda, and absorbed her shard of the triforce as well.  
Instantly he could feel the effects of the completed Triforce as power surged through his muscles and electricity jumped along his fists.  
He then looked back to the body of Zelda, whose head had stopped bleeding and was sleeping almost peacefully.

Carefully placing his fingers around her neck, Ganondorf was about to finally rid himself of the Hylian Royal Family forever, when he had a rather strange thought, _She's actually quite beautiful. ___  
What was strange about this thought was that he had never thought of anything other than raw power as attractive, least of all a mortal. And why should he? He was the essence of of evil, the King of Demons himself!  
And yet, here he was, oggling the curves of an unconscious princess like some lovestruck child.  


It was then that he had a most devious idea. As it was, the Hylians were a very proud and strong people, and would take months if not years to fully conquer; but if they were to see the final member of the Royal Family bow to him, it could break the will of the people.  


Ganondorf smiled, wide and toothy at his own genius, and looked down at the woman at his feet.  


"This is going to be fun," he laughed.


End file.
